Love Is All Around
by strong man
Summary: Prince Blueblood is bored so Shining Armor gathered some of the handsomest suitors for him (evan though he hates him) to cheer him up which he plays along but no matter how much tries to coop, there's only one pony for him but that's gonna be a problem cause Cadence is married to him plus Shining has special feelings for him but how long can he keep this up for? There's a twist end
1. Blueblood's Request

**_This is my first story of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, I just seen the show this week for the first time so I may mess up but forgive me cause I'll fix that._**

 _ **Date:**_ July 16

 _ **Rated:**_ K

 ** _Pairings:_** Prince Blueblood/Shining Armour, Dr. Hooves/Big Macintosh, Dr. Caballeron/Flash Sentry, Filthy Rich/Double Diamond, Biff/Caramel, Davenport/Cratetoss, Star Gaze/Lucky Clover, Parish Nandermane/Frederick Horseshoepin, Jim Beam/Rivet, Pinto Picasso/Swanky Hank, Ace/Jeff Letrotski, Business Saavy/Walter, Steven Magnet/Discord

Prince Blueblood's suitors are Breaburn, Fancy Pants, Perfect Pace, Savoir Fare, Pristine and South Pole

It was Hearts and Hooves Day in Equestria and everypony was putting up the declarations, Fluttershy came out of the house in a joyful mood.

"It's Hearts and Hooves day, the holiday awaits us to have a little fun and listen with our heaaarrrts" Doves circled around in the form of a hearts going up into the sky leading her to smile at them.

This holiday is very special to me cause love is in the aiiirrrr" She looked at the sun's brightness and was lifted by huge amounts of butterflies and was taken to a peaceful meadow filled with flowers and it's beautiful surroundings.

The sound of the wonderful melody bounced into Pinkie's door leading her to open it and started to join along.  
It's the season of looove..."She walked out feeling the warm breeze through her hair "time to share that love with somepony new" She looked at Dr. Hooves sharing grass with AppleJack's brother, Big Macintosh. Rainbow Dash flew fast enjoying life until the looked down at the couple.

"It can't be but I must be dreaming thought I can't believe my eyees" She flying backwards and three loops followed by a twist.  
Far away at Crystal Empire, Princess Cadence received a letter from Canterlot, one of the royal guards named Sam came fourth.  
"My apologize for bothering you and your husband but some of our men has found some of the prettiest ponies in Canterlot for Prince Blueblood" He bowed.

Cadence put her hoof under her chin and thought persistently "I see...maybe my cousin will finally stop sneaking out to see other stallions" She said referring to the royal jerk.

"Shining Armor...go tell him that the suitors he requested are here" She ordered her husband who rolled his eyes in disgust showing that he really don't wanna do this cause Blueblood was banished by Princess Celestia and her sister for spending each day flirting with different kinds of stallions and not attending none of his duties.

Note that since he was Cadence's cousin, she would be happy about taking him in.  
As you wish...Cadence" He said after sighing before walking depressingly to the tower and up the stairs he went.  
"Why did I ever get talked into doing this? He thought as he approached the door.

The rude Prince was laying down in his bed when a knock came to the door, he was just going to get some gel for his hair too.  
"What is it? He said after opening and Shining Armour promised to stay positive while around the jerk but inside, he really felt frustrated like he was about to burst into flames.

"Sir...your suitors are here" He said with a forceful smile.  
"Excellent...I was about to get bored too" The Prince said and Shining was in a hurry to get away from him before quickly heard his name so he kindly turned around and walked back.

"Since my future husband is somewhere outside somewhere, I gotta look my absolute best" He said standing on his hind legs quoting a very famous line from Romeo and Juliet" O Pony, Pony, wherefore art thou Pony" all while his hand was raised.

Shining Armour just knew he was going to ask the question so he walked in unnoticed then Prince Blueblood turned around to see his servant behind a chair with diamond handles.

"Aren't we gonna go this or what? He said after sighing in reference to want to get going quickly as possible.  
"Yes..of course' He said standing on all fours again then as he got to the chair, got on his hind legs again and with his left hoof, he pulled back his bright blond hair.

 **(0)**

Swank Hank was freaking out cause this wasn't some ordinary pony here...it was a very handsome, charming "prince" so he tried to prepare himself by spazzing out and the other ponies were giving him strange looks of him embarrassing and making a huge fool of himself.

"Calm down...can't you see we all wanna see Prince Blueblood" Perfect Pace said pointing at the other ponies and Swank looked ahead then back at his face laughing before the blue pony turned back forward making red pony sigh in disappointment.  
"Come on Swank, get your act together" He said quietly to himself while taking slow breaths.

 **(0)  
**  
Hurry up will ya..I have to make myself look irresistible for my suitors" He said as Shining was brushing his hair straight like it was at the Gala.

Prior to his rudeness, he wanted to harm him..so much if only his wife wasn't the grandchild of Princess Celestia, Cadence would banish him he were to try anything or disobeyed her, it was his biggest fear ever since marrying her.

He whipped out the hair spray, shake it and aimed for his hair before spraying.  
"Look at that golden hair..it's so shiny and he is so handsome, he must by mine" Shining thought as he gazed upon it.

"When is he going to come out? Savior Fare said growing tiresome.  
"Please..be patient, he's probability getting ready" Fancy Pants said to Savior Fare.

Shining was blow-drying his hair with the help of his horn then right after he was finished, Blueblood asked for two things in return so he looked at Shining as he got up and back on four legs as the other male did.

Shining Armour looked at the rude prince who raised an eye-brow and knew what he wanted.  
"Go ahead" He said after shivering in disgust before turning his head to the side, he kissed him right on the cheek as good luck before both ponies walked out one by one.

Princess Cadence...Prince Blueblood is good & ready" He bowed then her asked her royal guards to get in formation except Shining so she looked at him in disappointment causing him to swallow with fear.

"Shining...you did a very good job" She said smiling and approached him to kiss him on the cheek making his blush but his eyes narrowed to the rude prince then felt his cheek, that kiss meant nothing...did it?

Rarity and her gal pals were still singing how much they love the holiday until Swank noticed them and walked over.  
"Hi girls...are you here to see Prince Blueblood as well? He said excited he could pee and then when Rarity heard that, she screamed NO before fainting on the ground.

What's up with her? He said confused but AppleJack was there to clear it up saying that so-called Prince was just as ungrateful as a goat charging at you" She said then went to comfort her friend.

Just then, trumpets were played causing each pony to burst in excitement, Perfect Pace got out his mints hoping to get to kiss him.  
Fancy Pants was brushing his hair with a comb, the others were preparing themselves while Swank had nothing planned for him till an idea popped up in his head making him smile.

"I need to get some flowers...can one of you girls stay with him? He said quickly and panicky before racing off into the fields.  
"Okey-dokey partner" AppleJack said and Sawnk left for his romantic gift then once out of sight to the forest, she faced her grieving friend.

"Come on...cheer up and put a big happy smile on that face" Pinky Pie said and Twilight spoke that she and Prince Blueblood could start over cause their first meeting was at the Gala so it was rough for all of them plus he probably had never even had a girlfriend in his life.

"Twilight's right...give him another chance, he's bound to come around" AppleJack said begging then Rarity thought about it for some time until she came to a decision.

I know that was our first meeting in all...alright" She said after sighing considering she was just nervous for the second time.

 **(0)**

Prince Blueblood came out into the open where each of his suitors came fourth and they're hearts were racing though none of them believed their eyes when the royal guards came to their door at with the invitations...the day right before Hearts and Hooves Day as they thought it was a joke.

He was surrounded by all their handsomeness and liked it a lot as they grew closer, he blushed while crossing his legs and turning his head, Perfect Pace went up to him with all his nerves inside him.

Hell-hello Prince Blueblood" He said trying to not let the nerves get the best of him but he didn't answer, all he did was look over him by going around him.

The other ponies were talking among themselves saying things about how beautiful his hair was or his face, Perfect Pace and Blueblood were both having a conversation and it seemed to be going well then Pace walked back to the group.

Just then, Swark called the Prince over out of the circle so he walked so gracefully to him smoothly out, Pristine and Perfect Pace figured to go alongside him.

Rarity took a breath and walked towards him "Prince Blueblood...I would like to give you-I mean us a second chance cause we got off to a very rough start" She said batting her eyes as she faced him.

The Prince just ignored her as he made his way to Swank approached him with a rose in his mouth.  
"Watch...he's gonna reject him and that there is only one pony and that's me" Rarity said stepping back with her friends, enjoying the show.

Blueblood saw the rose and opened his mouth in surprise before his eyes were in water then Swank placed the rose in his hair.  
"Oh my gosh..thank you, that's the very first time anypony had done anything nice for me" He said throwing shard at Rarity who opened her mouth in shock.

"Your welcome" He said but was cut off when Blueblood kissed his forehead as his offering back making the girls open their mouth, Rarity bellowed out crying while turning and running to the forest.

AppleJack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Twilight raced after her but Pinky Pie stayed cause she liked seeing smiles all around, Swank was frozen in heart-red eyes with his mouth open.

Perfect Pace and Pristine took Blueblood back to the group while Pinky saw the stunned horse and rubbed her chin then gave him a light tough on the forehead but he just immediately fell down like he was a statue.

"Uh...hello? She said but it was no use so she went off to find her gal-pals

 **(0)**

Suddenly, Blublood's stomach was growling and talked South Pole is there's a place to eat and he said that he knows of a fancy restaurant down at Pollyville.

Fancy Pants and Savoir Fare were wealthy enough to pay for their meals and Blueblood settled it, they'll have dinner so he lead the way but he doesn't know his way around and let Perfect Pace take the lead.

Up on the castle roof Shining Armor watched as Prince Blueblood were walking with his suitors and sighed before going back inside...hinting that he must have had a secret relationship with him but neither him nor the others knew it, it was well-hidden.

 _ **I kinda had Prince Blueblood have a more nicer attitude with the suitors that Shining amour arranged, sorry for the short song and if your wondering where I got these characters from...it's not on the Wikipedia but I typed in "List of Earth Ponies"**_

 _ **Rarity now knew why her Prince was being so disrespectful and is devastated of the reason. Shining Amour's feelings for Blueblood are inspired by Cindy from Jimmy Neutron.**_

 _ **To be fair, Blueblood looks a lot more like a homosexual honestly.**_


	2. Big Mac's First Lover

**_This is my second chapter of My Little Pony_**

 ** _Pairings:_** Prince Blueblood/Shining Armour, Dr. Wooves/Big Macintosh, Dr. Caballeron/Flash Sentry, Filthy Rich/Double Diamond, Biff/Caramel, Davenport/Cratetoss, Star Gaze/Lucky Clover, Parish Nandermane/Frederick Horseshoepin, Jim Beam/Rivet, Pinto Picasso/Swanky Hank, Ace/Jeff Letrotski, Business Saavy/Walter, Steven Magnet/Discord

 ** _Description:_** Prince Blueblood is totally comfortable with his sexuality while Rarity was crying a river over her former love interest.

 ** _Rated:_** K

As Ponyville was partaking the wonderful holiday, Prince Blueblood and his lovely suitors were talking and giggling.  
"So...let me get this straight, you one of Canterlot's high society ponies "He said looked at him. "That's quite correct" He said "So...where are we going exactly? Pristine said curiously.

"How about my house?" Savior Fare said offering "I'm the best of the best in Ponyville" He said admitting to himself. "Well...I am getting a little hungry" Blueblood said listening to his tummy rubble.

"Wel...lets go then shall we? He said leading the way the other ponies followed behind unknowing that Swank Hank was lost, he could not find his Prince, he looked all around Ponyville.

At Sweet Apple Acres, Big Macintosh was showing his boyfriend around the fields "So...you pretty much spend your whole life here?  
Eeyup" He said with a nod "This is also where I live and my family" He said looking at him.  
Wow...mind giving me a tour around? Time Turner said looking at him.

"Nnope...follow me" Bic Mac said before the two walked together through the field and while doing so, he explained every crop down to the animals. Winona was chasing the chickens while barking at them then saw Bic Mac and ran to him.

Dr. Wooves was scared of dogs so he did a couple of rounds around the red stallion until he jumped on his back shivering until AppleJack whistled the dog's name "Come on Winona...time to come inside" She said standing in front of the door, Winona happily barked and ran to her owner.

AppleJack laughed as her dog ran passed her and looked forward then ran. "Hey...Bic Mac, you okay? She said approaching them  
"Eeyup" He said and then AppleJack noticed a pony he had never seen before.

"My...haven't seen you around these parts, what's your name if I may? She said smiling.  
Dr. Wooves was nervous cause he doesn't usually speak to just any pony, he was always busy with his inventions and book but he just cleared his throat then introduced himself.

"My name is Dr. Wooves or you can call me Time Turner if you want" He said landing a fake smile. AppleJack turned to her older brother.  
I see y'all made a friend, good for you big brother" She said until Big Mac corrected her and told her that he was a bisexual but he liked other stallions more then Mares.

This made AppleJack go into speculation, she had always known that her brother was bisexual and he never even showed it. This was rarely had not known all these years until today.

'Wow, I never thought so I'm guessing that Wooves is your boyfriend, huh? She asked suspected. "Eeeyup" He gladly said before Dr. Wooves nuzzled under his chin.

"Well...now that's that settled, why don't y'all come inside" She said before turning and headed in the house. Bic Macintosh told his boyfriend that it was safe now so he got down.

"hehe...sorry about that" He said putting a hoof behind his head feeling cowardly but his boyfriend just connected his nose with his sharing a wonderful kiss, it lasted for a while then they parted. Dr. Wooves smiled followed by blushing.

"Come on...lets get inside" He said before the two walked into the house closer together.  
AppleJack was talking with grandmother until AppleBloom came into the room.

Big Macintosh was such a quiet type of pony so he looked at his lover wondering if he can get their attention.

Dr Wooves cleared his throat for the second time and walked to Granny Smith.  
Uh...hello there" He said waving nervously but she was quick to say "we ain't buying nothing from you sales-pony". until AppleJack told her grandmother to calm down and she happily explained the newcomer to her.

"Mr. Wooves...how did you and my big brother meet? AppleBloom. "Now sugarcube...lets just enjoy the moment" AppleJack said looking at her.  
"So...what do you do Mr.? Granny Smith said getting out of her rocking chair.

"I'm a inventor" He stated buffing up. Ohhh...that ain't nothing compared to what Big Mac can do" She said walking by his side. Bic Macintosh walked to the table, put one hoof under it and lifted it up.

Dr. Wooves opened his mouth, he couldn't believe his eyes...no wonder they call him Bic Mac so he sat down and when he put it down everypony chapped their hooves.

"Quite amazing" He said, "See...I told you" Granny said to his boyfriend then the red stallion walked by Wooves and nuzzled under his chin. AppleJack hated to intrude of their romantic moment but she simply had too.

"So...how long are y'all stayin? She said wondering since he had his own place or work.  
"Just for tonight...I'm leaving in the morning " He said.

"So uh...if your gonna stay, we have a barn that you can sleep in" She suggested.  
"Nnope" Big Mac said at the last minute and the three mares including his boyfriend looked at him shocked and speechless, AppleJack knew what her brother meant was approached the him.

"You feeling alright...Big Mac? She said think he was feeling lonely these past couple of years without Smarty Pants to keep him comfortable. He just turned away in depression.

The red stallion was about to whimper but held it in until AppleJack came by his side making him look beside him.  
"Don't worry...I'll keep you from being lonely, Big Mac" She said.

Throughout the day, Dr. Wooves was outside watching AppleJack and Big Mac work, Time Turner watched his boyfriend real carefully like h was studying him.

"Wow I'm impressed and he's not even breaking a sweat" He thought smiling "He could be...the one.  
Five hours had passed and Dr Wooves was sleeping on the ground. AppleJack was yawning after looking at the newcomer before his brother came along.

"We better let him get some sleep" She whispered to Big Mac before heading inside for the day but the stallion just stood there looking at his boyfriend, he had fallen in love with him that quick.

He was going to say something but sighed until Wooves grunted up and looked straight at him.  
Big Mac just looked down in sadness that his only boyfriend was leaving but Dr. Wooves tucked his head under the stallion and gave him a final ever-lasting kiss before they nuzzled.

AppleJack can back outside cause she forgot to tell her brother something but what she saw made her smile. Big Mac pulled away looking into his boyfriend's eyes until her sister approached them.

"Now I understand what you mean" She said to him before giving him a nuzzle "See y'all in the morning" She said before yawning again, this time she went and stayed inside.

"Thank you...AppleJack" He said looking towards the house then his lover nudged him to sleep with him. To Big Mac's delight, he went inside after Dr. Wooves.  
Inside, Dr Wooves looked around but that smell was strong. "Does this barn always smell like this? He said not feeling the sweetness of it.  
"Eeyup" His boyfriend said while closing the barn doors with his teeth. Dr. Wooves had little to worry about it since he'll be gone tomorrow.

"We should get some sleep" He said yawning sitting in some hay under a self. "Eeyup" He said sleepily before yawning himself and went to the hay stack . As the slept, in the hay, Dr Wooves felt a slight chill and started to shiver so Big Mac shared all his warmth with him.

All the sudden, it started to rain hard, poring on the roof making sounds that made it hard to sleep through as it made Time Turner whimper but Big Mac had been through worse so cuddled with all the weight in his body.

Note that Bic Mac was more then a very strong pony...he has a very big heart as well  
Dr. Wooves felt his lover's body pressed against his and instantly did the same until the two made the shape of a heart and with Big Mac as his boyfriend, he seemed more safer then possible even with Derpy.

Through the night, they all slept peacefully until morning came. It was still poring wet so the Apples wearing coats but Dr. Wooves was holding an umbrella.

"Well...I guess you'll be on your way now" AppleJack said taking her hat off and smiled then hugged her before letting go.  
AppleBloom stepped up in sadness "Please don't go...we never go a chance to hang out together" She said holding his leg.

"Don't worry...I'll have sure to play with ya when I return" He said putting his head down and pulled her close.  
"I'll miss you" She said after Wooves let go and she went back to her sister who took her inside telling her that it's gonna be alright.

Granny Smith looked around hoping Big Mac would come to bid his boyfriend goodbye, Time Turner looked as well.  
"He must be inside...I'll go get him" She said going inside but Dr. Wooves decided to call out for him, no answer so he sighed then turned starting to be on his way.

"Found'em" Granny Smith said with Big Mac beside her as well as her granddaughter making Time Turner turn back around and smiled, the red stallion walked up to him as the song "It's Not Goodbye" by Laura Pausini played in the background.  
Big Macintosh couldn't believe he was leaving and for the first time in his life, he actually felt really happy so he started to get all emotional and covered both his eyes so his lover couldn't see.

To be honest, Dr. Wooves wasn't all too happy either like this was the first time he had fallen in love with someone other then his own assistant but Derpy was too young for him anyways.

"I know that your going to miss me most of all" He was slowly walking to his boyfriend.  
"Eeyup" The other male said in a broken voice then Wooves thought of the perfect promise to return, he kissed Big Mac on the lips causing him to uncover his eyes.

Both Earth ponies kissed for a long period of time so AppleJack covered her sister's eyes.  
"Uh...I think they might need some alone time" The older sister said and they agreed then Granny Smith and her went inside but AppleBloom was still standing there looking at then and sighed.

AppleJack was her sister outside and pulled her in by her tail while she crossed her arms in anger.

 **(0)**

The kiss between Bic Mac and Dr. Wooves was cut short so he pulled away then nuzzled him and it took another period of time before they finally pulled away.

"Goodbye Big Mac" He said turned around and ran out of then field. The red stallion smiled knowing that he'll return before turned and went inside as it was too wet to do any outdoor course today.  
 ** _  
Sorry this chapter took very long but some part were hard to think of...hope I did alright. Don't you worry cause the other pairings will come in time. Prince Blueblood and his suitors are staying at Savior Fare's house and had left Swank Hank behind in the dust, will he keep searching for his Prince or give up and find someone new?_**


	3. Dinner At Savior's, Midnight Walk Alone?

**_This is my be my third chapter of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic_**

 _ **Pairings:**_ Prince Blueblood/Shining Armour, Dr. Hooves/Big Macintosh, Dr. Caballeron/Flash Sentry, Filthy Rich/Double Diamond, Biff/Caramel, Davenport/Cratetoss, Star Gaze/Lucky Clover, Parish Nandermane/Frederick Horseshoepin, Jim Beam/Rivet, Pinto Picasso/Swanky Hank, Ace/Jeff Letrotski, Business Saavy/Walter, Steven Magnet/Discord

 ** _Rated:_** K

At Savoir Fare houses, the French pony was using his horn to stir this world-famous spaghetti while Prince Blueblood and his handsome suitors were playing a brand new game called "Real"

They were right in the middle of it actually "Okay, South Pole...your up" Blueblood said. "South thought about this but quickly then told them "Okay, here's one from the past...Perfect Pace and I used to date, we were both madly in love until he started seeing Blue Moon more then me" He said looking at him in anger.

"Well, did you make up or what? Fancy Pants asked. "We did but we agreed to just stay friends and find our mates" He said Perfect said.  
"Okay, who's next? South said slowly darting his eyes over the rest "how about Fancy Pants" He said. "Me?, I'm quite flattered but I'm afraid I have no story" He said nervously laughing but cleared his throat.

Aww come on Fancy" Breaburn said" Alright, if it gets you to be quiet" he took a deep breath "I came from a family who were well-mannered and as I grew up, my parents took me to my first banquet where I was sitting at the table.

He was going to finish the rest but Savior Fare said "Dinner is served" He said walking through the door and to the table.  
"Oh my, this looks absolutely delicious" Blueblood said as it was steaming hot. "Why thank you for that comment" He said.

The five had begun eating up and as they ate Blueblood was trying to get the incredibly long noodle in his mouth but it was connected to Fancy Pant's noddle so they just chewed.

The three was continue eating but keeping their eyes on the show. As the two chewed, the noodle pulled them closer and closer to the point that they got out of their seats. Blueblood saw the knot in the pasta as well as Fancy Pants so both of them went for it.

The three ponies swallowed their food and Awwwed causing the two got curious as to what they were on about till they looked at each other and eyes widened. "Now you two will have to hang out together" Savoir said.

South Pole told his former mate that they needed to have a talk outside, Perfect Pace nodded "Excuse me but can we go out your outside door? He said.

"With pleasure" Savior said bowing and the two went passed him. The only ones left in the room are Savior, Pristine, Fancy Pants, Breaburn and Prince Bloodblood. "Well, it's been mighty fun spending time with y'all but I gotta mossy on back to Applelossa and get some shut eye." He said after yawning and gone out the front door.

He walked until he bumped into Swanky Hank making him fell down but got up "Sorry, I guess I wasn't looking where I was going" He said. "Hey...aren't you suppose to be with Blueblood? He said.

I am but I'm about to head home, getting mighty dark" He said yawning. "Well, I hope you make it home safely" Swank said. Thanks but where were you? He said not seeing with the group.

"I was just laying in the grass when this lovely pony came along" He said and Pinto Picasso came by his side nuzzling his neck. "I just saw the light shine on him and told him to come with me cause I'm a painter" He said before the two headed away to Pinto's house.

 **(0)**

South Pole was talking about finding the "one" and Perfect Pace said that he dumped Blue Moon cause he doesn't feel worthy of his love, that is until Pristine came outside then out of the blue, Perfect gave his a kiss on the nose which shocked South and Pristine.

"Perfect, why'd you do that? He asked. Uh, I just thought that you would like to be my boyfriend that's all" He said nervously laughing.  
Pristine looked down thing but Perfect thought it was rejection until the unexpected happened, he was kiss upon that lasted for a good 15 seconds. "I'd love to be your boyfriend. He nuzzled under his chin.

"Perfect smiled and nuzzled back "Wow, that was quick so now he's my turn" South said smiling at the two.  
"I wish you luck with prince Blueblood to be but we probably should get back now, he has yet to choose a husband which is bound to be one the ones that he requested" He said as the three walked in the door to find Blueblood and Fancy gone.

"Savior, where are they? Perfect said. "They decided to take your offer and they gone off for a walk" He said picking up the plates and went in the kitchen.

"We were only joking, we didn't really mean it" Perfect said looking at the two while he was in shock. "We should tell them" South said rushing out but was stopped be Pristine.  
"Let them go, we'll wait here" He said before going into the kitchen to ask Savior's permission.

The moon howled as Prince Blueblood and Fancy Pants were walking along the path of the Crystal Empire. "So, Quite a beautiful moonlight" Fancy said looking at him.

"Indeed it is" Blueblood said walking in a steady without looking at him. "Come on, strike up a conversation you old bean" Fancy said to himself. "Uh...mind if we talk about why you requested us to come? He said.

"I'd rather not but if you insist" Blueblood said after sighing looking at him. "Well, now that I'm getting older, I should start thinking about a wedding" He explained.

"Really, you find anyone in particular yet? Fancy said hoping it was him. "Yes and he's absolutely gorgeous...stunning really with blue eyes, soft matching hair, a great smile and has a fabulous personality" He said looking at him.

"He's talking about me, I know he is cause we'd be perfect together" He said thinking out loud while blushing plus filing his heart with hope.  
"His name is Shining Armor" Blueblood said causing Fancy's heart to break, That's wonderful but didn't Shining Armor and Cadence get married? He said as he had been there before.

Blueblood was so obsessed with him that he had completely forgot so he put his head down "I know but how can I make him love me, he's not even gay like me? He sighed right after.

"Well I heard that the best thing to do is wait and see what happens " Fancy said giving him advice.  
Hmm, never tried that before but I'll give it a try" Blueblood said outing a hoof on his chin then put it back down.  
Fancy Pants smiled at him.

"You really are sweet" He said kissing Fancy's cheek before going back to Savior's house but turned his head and asked him if he was coming. "I'm gonna stay here a while and look at the stars" He said nervously before the prince left.

He lowered his head in depression and sighed before turning then continued the walk.

 ** _I bet you guys are all wondering how is he going to fit all these pairings in this one story, you had probably forgot but I've been writing this for seven years so I'm a master...kinda.  
I've decided to twist this story up a bit so it'll work better but the plot stays the same, whatca think? SPOILER ALURT! at end of the chapter._**


	4. Lover's True Desire

**_This is my fourth chapter of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic_**

 _ **Pairings:**_ Fancy Pants/Prince Blueblood/Shining Armour, Dr. Hooves/Big Macintosh, Dr. Caballeron/Flash Sentry, Filthy Rich/Double Diamond, Biff/Caramel, Davenport/Cratetoss, Star Gaze/Lucky Clover, Parish Nandermane/Frederick Horseshoepin, Jim Beam/Rivet, Pinto Picasso/Swanky Hank, Ace/Jeff Letrotski, Business Saavy/Walter, Steven Magnet/Discord

 ** _Rated:_** K

Fancy Pants closed his eyes, took a deep breath and figured that he should clear his head so he headed to Everfree Forest river and despise it's a mysterious place with a variety of creatures and plants, Fancy knew the consequences that comes with it if he was not careful.

"Wow, I've never been in the Everfree Forest before but it looks real quiet" He said looking around until he heard a strange zebra humming passed him while carrying a wagon of the Heart's Desire plant.

He was now curious to where she was going so he followed her but quietly "Hmmm, what is she going to do with that plant? He thought. The Mare Six were having a deep conversation with Steven Magnet and Discord about wanting to be ponies so they could be together.

"Steven, you really want to do this? Twilight said "OMG, you know I do Twilight" The serpent said in a flirty tone, hand gestures and blushed.

Discord smiled and turned to Fluttershy "I hope your ready to do this? She said smiling. "Don't worry, Zecora said that she'll give them the details when she gets here with the plants" Rainbow Dash said.

"I have to admit that this is a lot to consume over but I'm not one to judge" Applejack said facing Twilight. "I very much appreciate your support...I mean think of that we can learn" She said.

Suddenly Zecora came out of the bushes "Zecora, you got the plants? Twilight said approaching her as well as her friends. "Indeed I have the plants but in order for this to work, the moon must be in the glow for you all to know the power it shows" The zebra said.

"Don't mean to be rude but is there anyway to speed this up? Discord said approaching her. "Discord! Twilight shouted at him but Zecora just chuckled "I can see that he is desperate but he must learn to wait or you will not meet your desirable fate" She said.

The Draconequus groaned as he walked back to the river and was comforted by Steven by wrapped himself around him like a coil. "Discord, don't be such a drama queen" Steven said.

Zecora chuckled before going to sit the wagon down next to a tree. "What in Celestia is going on here? Fancy Pants said pulling back the leaves but was still hidden until Pinkie Pie rose up from the leaves behind him like a sneaky predator. At the right moment, she started to make scary sound.

Twilight, Discord, Steven, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, her girlfriend Fluttershy and Zecora all looked directly at a scared Fancy Pants jump up of the bushes then Pinky went hehe before hopping out.

Fancy Pants stopped in his tracks when he encountered Steven Magnet and just crouched and whimpered "Please, don't hurt me" He said. "Don't be scared, he's a nice serpent" Fancy uncovered his eyes to see a Discord so he fainted.

A shadow can over his face causing him to open his eyes to see his best friend, Rarity "Are you okay? She said referring to his fearing face. Fancy stood straight up then cleared his throat.

"Rarity, I am quite fine" He said. "What were you doing in the bushes, were you spying?! Twilight claimed walking by Rarity's side. "Oh my goodness no, I was simply just waking a walk" He said lying but thankfully, Zecora saw right through him.

"This pony lies but the answer is why? She walked to him. Fancy Pants was now sweating, he couldn't take the pressure of the zebra's eyes staring into his soul before calmly put his head down and sighed then sat down.

"Okay, you know about Prince Blueblood? He said sitting on his butt "You mean Rarity's prince" Pinkie Pie said proudly but Rarity corrected her "I think Pinky meant to say was that he "was" my prince until I found out he was just a fraud and a royal pain.

Twilight said that Princess Celestia had invited them to the Grand Galloping Gala "I see but there's something you should know about her nephew" He said. "Is it that he's a big jerk? Rarity said but Twilight gave her a hard stare causing her to step back "Please, continue" She said.

"Thank you, as I was saying...Prince Blueblood requested only the prettiest stallions cause he's thinking about marriage" He said. "Ha, bet you didn't see that coming Rarity" Rainbow Dash said laughing while Rarity's jaw dropped to the shock that Prince Blueblood was homosexual.

Twilight cleared her throat but more serious this time making Rainbow's laugh faint then turned back to Fancy. "Go on" She said "Well he was suppose to choose one of us but said that he had his eyes on Shining Armor. He said before breaking down.

"My brother...Prince Blueblood is in love with my brother" Twilight said. "What a thought that you must be shocked" Zecora said to the Princess of Friendship.

"Woh, I did not see that coming' Rainbow said and Rarity just fainted. "That's not the worst part of it" Fancy said wiping away his tears and stood up once again then the Mare Six paid close attention to his answer.

I-I-I'm in love with him" Fancy admitted" That's just wonderful" Fluttershy said clapping her hooves. "Oh, I could only imagine the feeling of loving somepony but he loves another" Rarity said referring to Trenderhoof.

Fancy Pants sighed in depression and looked up stars "I guess we aren't meant to be" He said "Fancy Pants, you didn't think this through" Cecora clicked her tongue" What do you mean? The depressed pony said looking at her.

"There is still time for him to make up his mind" She said. What about Shining Armor? He said 'Fancy Pants, my brother is already happily married to Princess Cadance plus they had a foul named Flurry Heart so it impossible" Twilight said.

"Please...I need your guidance" He said looking at the zebra who looked at the moon and saw that it was almost half way at it's peak then looked at pony in front of her, she had to make this quick.

"If Prince Blueblood is the one you love, there is a stone that tells your destiny above" She said. "Where do I find this stone at? He said.  
I do not know but you must find it before the end of time' She said and Fancy said thanked her before walking back into the forest to find somewhere else to drink.

At Appleloosa train station, Braeburn yawned as he got off "Woo-weee, I better get off to bed before I fall asleep" He said after thanking the Conductor but spotted a rather mysterious shadow figure that resembles a pony in the distance "Hello, who's there? He said.

The shadow looked at him but then ran to his house "Hey, get outta there" He said gaining speed and charging. The mysteries pony was now in Braeburn's house, he started to look around until he spotted a full apple pie so he walked up to it.

He licked his lips as he gazed at the pie and started to open his mouth "I gotcha now" Braeburn said bursting in the door making the pony quickly turn to him. "Don't move a muscle "Braeburn stepped forward slowly but the mystery pony unzipped his mask.

A pony with a soft blur hair and tail, light green eyes and baby blue skin was staring right at him. Braeburn was about to open his mouth to speak until he heard the sheriff's voice which startled the pony to be blasted out the door in a blazing paste passed Braeburn and up into the sky.

"What is tarnation is going on here? Silverstar asked standing at the door entrance. "Uh, nothing sir...I thought I saw somepony but I guess I must've imagined it" He said before chuckling then Silverstar scoffed before heading back to his office.

Braeburn watched as the sheriff walked inside and shut the door and looked on at the sky, he was now eager to know who that pony was. In his room, he got into bed and laid down.

He tried to go straight to sleep but that pony kept coming to mind, he kept turning around trying to find a comfortable position but couldn't so he just faced the ceiling and thought clearly about his hair but mostly his eyes, he couldn't even think about sleep as his head was too wrapped around this.

 ** _I'm very happy that I took the time and waited until they announce the name of the baby. In case you don't get it, Braeburn's moment is a reference to Pocahontas if you know what I'm talking about._**

 _ **Also Zecora is transforming Discord and Steven into ponies, I'd like to see that but to be honest, I really miss those two including Prince Blueblood...sure he was not being a gentleman to Rarity but I like to see him get a boyfriend in future episodes if he does appear.**_

 _ **What's this about Blueblood being in love with Twilight's brother and Fancy Pants set on looking for the "Pairing Stone" that is mentioned in "Heartbreakers**_


	5. Desireable

**_This is my fifth chapter of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_**

 _ **Pairings:**_ Fancy Pants/Prince Blueblood/Shining Armor, Dr. Hooves/Big Macintosh, Dr. Caballeron/Flash Sentry, Filthy Rich/Royal Riff, Biff/Caramel, Davenport/Cratetoss, Star Gaze/Lucky Clover, Parish Nandermane/Frederick Horseshoepin, Jim Beam/Rivet, Pinto Picasso/Swanky Hank, Ace/Jeff Letrotski, Business Saavy/Walter, Steven Magnet/Discord, Dance Fever/Crafty Crate, Real Article/Neighl Page, Svengallop/Zephyr Breeze

 ** _Rated:_** K

While the mare six were sleeping, Twilight blinked as a bright light shining and open her eyes then told everyone to wake "Has it happened yet? AppleJack asked talking about the Heart's Desire while rubbing her eye.

Zacora got up and walked up to witness the glow, Fluttershy, Rarity and Rainbow were side by side " It's absolutely breathtaking" Rarity said. Fluttershy was crying tears of joy while her girlfriend comforted her.

The light slowly faded as two big balls and came down then took shape of ponies laying down "Discord, Steven Magnet? Twilight said approaching them. They grunted ad got up yawning "That was some nap I had" Discord said before looking at the other pony.

"Steven is that...you? He asked in surprise. "I could say the same about you handsome' He said in a flirty tone then Discord looked at his reflection in the water and found that he looked like a full fledged pony.

"It worked" He said jumping for joy, next it was Steven's turn and he gasped "Boy, I still look quite astonishing" He said strutting then he turned to his boyfriend "We're actually ponies, think of all the activities we could do" Discord said jumping around him.  
He stopped beside Steven "We don't know how to thank you" Discard said as the two walked to Zacora.

"Ther's no need but now, you hold an important responsibility" She said stating the consequences. "Of course, we have to share true loves kiss by midnight or we'll go back to normal" Discoid mocking her like he had seen this many times in farytale books and movies.

"Wow, you certainly have this all worked out Rarity said. "Well duh, we're already in love with each other" Steven said strutting again like a know-it-all. "Come on, let's head onto Ponyvillie" Discord said wanting to try his new body. Twilight looked at the zebra and thanked her.

Your quite welcome, now I must return to my home" She turned and walked "Good luck you two, enjoy this while you can but at midnight, you must come up with a plan to expand" Se said looking back before being on her way.

In the Wonderbolts Academy, everyone was tucked in their bed awaiting for a glorious racing day except for Soarin as he was still up. "That pony was looking straight at me but that pie he had sitting on the table was tasty" He walked back and forth then stopped "I've got to go back and see if he had anymore of those pies" He said until a filmier voice came from behind him.

He turned around to see it belonged to Spitfire. "Uhh, I'm just getting these lose bones a working before heading to bed" He put a hoof behind his head as he nervously laughed.

"Really? She asked raising an eyebrow. Really" He said smiling as sweat without fear but Spirfire squinted her eyes causing Soarin to gulp. "Okay, just don't stay up long, Clipper" She said before heading back to bed.

Once she was out of sight and hearing range, Soarin wiped the sweat off of his head with a "phew" before thinking to himself "Who was that beautiful pony...I'll asked AppleJack" He said before yawning "Better go to bed to regain my energy" He said and trotted along.

Fancy Pants walked back to Savoir Fare's house when he noticed 'Now, let's see you looking fierce" A voice said then Fancy got curious and walked to somebody's house then looked into a window.

He was shocked to see that it was non other then, Swanky Hank strutting into his modeling career "Yes, you're just what I've been looking for" Pinto Picasso said walking towards him as Swanky blushed.

"I am? He said "Why of course, you're my inspiration" He said as he kissed his cheek before walking back to his canvas "Would you mind posing? He asked. "Sure thing" He said lifting one hoof, came forward a little with a serious face.

Pinto smiled and got to painting with his tongue sticking out cause he was his very first time doing models rather then painting small objects for a change. Fancy Pants rolled his eyes, got down and continued to his destination.

 **(0)**

At the house, Prince Blueblood was laughing along his suitors until he looked at the clock "Oh my, will you look at the time" He said after gasping until Fancy came into the door. "What did I miss? He asked after clearing his throat.

"Guys, we're going to have to call this a day" Blueblood said before everyone gave him sweet kisses "Will we do thing tomorrow? Perfect Pace asked "I don't see why not, this day had been quite delightful' He said smoothly.

Prince Blueblood used his magic to open the door to allow the others out excluding Savior since he lives here then he started to close the door but not until Fancy walked to him. "Calling it a night I should say? He asked.

'It huts me but we'll have more time to socialize tomorrow" He said opened it back up again "Of course there is a price to pay" He said seductively showing the side of his cheek cluing that he wanted a goodnight kiss.

Savior Fare came out of his kitchen and looked at the moment "Go on" Fancy heard a whisper and turned around to see it was the homeowner then nodded before turning back around.

I'm waiting" Blueblood said still seductive and fancy walked towards him and as Blueblood felt a breath on his cheek, Fancy turned the tabled on him and quickly went for his lips.

Quickly, Blueblood witnessed his mouth being touched so he opened his eyes "You have a pleasant night now" Fancy said after slowly pulling away and trotted on out, leaving Prince Blueblood in stunned.

"See ya tomorrow" Savior said to the prince. "Yeah' Was all he said before exiting as he closed the door.

 ** _This was a really fun to make if not to hard so I'll get to the other pairings later in future chapters, Until then I'll be working on other updates._**


	6. Calm The Night

**_This is my sixth chapter of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_**

 ** _Pairings: _** Fancy Pants/Prince Blueblood/Shining Armor, Dr. Hooves/Big Macintosh, Dr. Caballeron/Flash Sentry, Filthy Rich/Royal Riff, Biff/Caramel, Davenport/Cratetoss, Star Gaze/Lucky Clover, Parish Nandermane/Frederick Horseshoepin, Jim Beam/Rivet, Pinto Picasso/Swanky Hank, Ace/Jeff Letrotski, Business Saavy/Walter, Steven Magnet/Discord, Dance Fever/Crafty Crate, Real Article/Neighl Page, Svengallop/Zephyr Breeze

 _ **Rated:**_ K

Discord and Steven were snuggling in bed with his dimension, it was a king-sized bed and both were cuddled up to each other. At Filthy Rich's house, he and his wife were sleeping in different rooms across the hall due to their recent divorce.

Mr. Rich was peacefully snuggled in the most comfortable sheets he could afford, he sighed in relaxation as he cuddled his softest pillow close. Just then, he heard a light tap on his door cause Rich to sleepily open his eyes, he wasn't expecting anypony but sighed and pulled back the covers, sat on the edge and yawned then got to his hooves to answer whoever was knocking.

When he opened the door, he encountered another pony with a light purple coat, white mane, tail and amber eyes standing right in front of him "Hello, can I help you? He asked tiredly.

"I couldn't help but notice that your wife was yelling at you and I was wondering if I could be of any assistance? He asked. Filthy was tired to even care "Look, I'm tired...could we maybe talk about this in the morning? He asked. He allowed him to walk in and closed the door.

The mysterious pony got up, walked to the other side on the bed, towards the window and got in. Filthy instantly got up and yawned as he made his way to the other side then got in as well.

"Goodnight..uhh" He said. "Name is Royal Riff" He said as he yawned. Filthy smiled and introduced himself as well then they went to sleep with Royal Riff quickly cuddling up to the prosperous pony.

* * *

At the Crystal Empire, Shining Armor and Cadence were sleeping in the bed together while Sunburst was in a separate room where he slept with the baby sleeping peacefully in her crib supported by a protection bubble.

 **(0)**

Cadence was sound asleep but her husband was not as he was trying to clear his head of what he was just saying earlier today about his stepbrother, he was trying to shake the feeling away.

"Shining, what's going on? She asked slowly turning her head. "Nothing, I just" he sat up and go on the edge of the bed "I just need someplace to cool off" He said before standing up on all fours and walked out the doors.

Sunburst was snoring when he opened his eyes as he heard steps so he sat up and noticed that it was Shining Armor so he looked concerned and wanted to check on him to make sure that he was okay, he got his cloak that was hanging up, put it on after getting out of bed.

The baby was cuddling a Pinkie Pie doll since she likes her so much. Shining Armor stopped when he was at the balcony "What is wrong with me? He asked as his front hooves got up on the railing, looked down and sighed in depression.

Just then, he heard a voice "Are you alright? He turned his head to see Sunburst approaching "I came to check on you" He said stopping by his side. "Sunburst, just the stallion I wanted to see" Shining got down.

"Something wrong? He asked adjusting his glasses. Shining Armor just turned away from him leaving him to tilt his head "It's these feelings I have" he took a deep breath as cold air flew out "I don't know if I want that " he turned back around "I'm in love with Cadence.

Sunburst closed his eyes and turned his head away, looking guilty "Maybe" he faced him again, still looking depressed until he stepped and kissed his lips which Shining back out of quickly.

"What was that? He asked shocked. He was shocked himself "I don't know what happened" He looked down. Shining left it like it was nothing "These feelings, who are they for? Sunburst cleared his throat before saying.

"Prince Blueblood" He finally said. "Princess Cadance's nephew" He said surprised. "You know him? He looked up "Know him, everypony knows that he's the biggest jerk in all of Equestria" He said in anger.

"I know" He laid down flat on his stomach and covered his eyes while putting on his worried face like before. Sunburst just sighed and leaned his head down to meet his face making Shining removed his hooves to look at him.

"Hey, it's okay" He kinda apologized and Shining stood back up. "Sorry, I just don't know what to do" He wiped away his tears. "Why don't you sleep with me tonight, that'll help with satisfying these feelings" He suggested.

"What about Princess Cadence, what if she wakes up and worries? He sounded panicky. "Don't worry, I'll tell her in the morning and she'll understand...she is the Princess of love after all" He rolled his eyes as he laughed a little.

Shining wasn't sure weather this would workout or not but HE was the one who chose him as the royal crystaller so he just answered his own question after doubting himself.

He smiled and hugged Sunburst "Thank you" He said then got off before they went off to get some sleep cause they really needed it now. In the power, Prince blueblood was sleeping in a rocking bed with a mud mask on and a night mask over his eyes.

 _ **Tomorrow is a brand new day for Equestria but Shining Armor is having the worst, he's not along though cause Breaburn had been constantly thinking about that stunning Pegasus pony even since the uncomfortable encounter.**_


	7. I Dream Of The One

**_This is my_** ** _seventh chapter of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_**

 ** _Pairings: _** Fancy Pants/Prince Blueblood/Shining Armor, Dr. Hooves/Big Macintosh, Dr. Caballeron/Flash Sentry, Filthy Rich/Royal Riff, Biff/Caramel, Davenport/Cratetoss, Star Gaze/Lucky Clover, Parish Nandermane/Frederick Horseshoepin, Jim Beam/Rivet, Pinto Picasso/Swanky Hank, Ace/Jeff Letrotski, Business Saavy/Walter, Steven Magnet/Discord, Dance Fever/Crafty Crate, Real Article/Neighl Page, Svengallop/Zephyr Breeze

 _ **Rated:**_ K

During the night in Appleloosa, Breaburn was sound asleep until he heard flapping "Uh, what was that? He asked himself and got out of bed and discovered the beautiful pegasus smiling back at him then walked on over to open the window.

"I know that you would come back" Breaburn said putting his hooves on the shill. "I couldn't stop thinking about you" Soarin said looking at him lovingly "got anymore of those pies? He sweetly asked.

Breaburn just blushed "Come on inside and sit on the bed" He said and he landed on it head first. Both got a very clear picture of each other and said they loved even better close up.

"I'm Soarin, I live in Cloudsdale" The pony said first. "Nice name" he took off his hat "Breaburn and this here in where I live" He admitted. Soarin just dropped his mouth as the sight of how shiny his hair was.

Soarin? Breaburn weaved a hoove in front of his face. "What? He asked. "Uh, you kinda spaced out there...everything okay? He said feeling a compelling movement coming on.

"Sorry, I was just staring at your gorgeous hair" He answered. "My hair? He asked "that's the first time somepony ever asked me. "May I? He asked feeling the desire to touch it.

"Uh, sure go ahead" Breaburn allowed and lowered his head then Soarin got up on his hind legs and ran his hooves through the hair which felt like it was full of luster and noticed that he had some highlights out in.

"Wow, your hair is so soft" The pegasus said after getting off. "Thanks, I try to keep it soft and fluffy" He said pimping it back up where it was before his hat back on then went down to the kitchen to get a piece of apple pie, his tail had brushed against his chin but maybe it was just by accident.

Soarin sighed when he smelled the scent of his tail, it had a peachy aroma and continued to look at him, hoping that he'll look back and whatcha know, he had in fact did as he shook his booty side to side.

"He loves me" He said and went to sit on the bed as hw was told. He bounced a little "Comfy" He moved his booty around, maybe I'll sleep here tonight" He said to himself, his original bed at Wonderbolt's Academy was lumpy but he managed to deal with it until he finds a new one.

Breaburn must be warm, he almost felt like laying back and taking it all in but must contain it. "Okay, here you go" Braeburn said coming up the stairs with the apple pie in his hoove making the pegasus licked his lips as he had set his eyes on it.

"That looks tasty" He said commenting. Breaburn sat the pie down on the floor in front of him. "I know that love apple pie, my cousin AppleJack told me so" He explained after setting it down.

"You're her cousin, that can't be cause you are way too gorgeous and beautiful" Soarin said using the flattering technique. The country pony just turned his head to the side and blushed "Shucks" It was all he said before looking at him romantically.

Soarin figured how to work his way into the ponies heart now, it was being flirty so he got off on the bed and walked to where the pie it "I can't eat this alone" He said leaning his head down and looking up at the same time.

Breaburn found out where he was getting at and thought that it was mighty sweet "I'd be very much obliged" He said before they both dug in, creating a mess.

Braeburn thought that it was an act of affection to share something together. He looked at Soarin who was eating "he's very precious" He thought in his mind. The pegasus was almost done with his half and looked up. while licking his lips, getting the flavor off but there was one spot that he just couldn't reach.

Breeaburn looked up, facing him and noticed that the Pegasus tried to get it off "Oh, allow me" He said, walked over and licked his cheek then parted away but Soarin held his cheek "I think you missed a spot" He said in a seduced tone.

"Wha-He was cut off after being pulled into a kiss which Breaburn didn't bother to get away from, just pulled himself in. Aa much as they were both tired, the two felt that their hearts were woken.

Soarin was the first to slowly pull away while Breaburn kept his lips puckered "What's wrong? The Apple asked unpuckering his lips and looked worried. "Somepony is coming" He said before turning his back towards the window.

"Wait" Breaburn said but the Pegasus had already flown out the window, he mourned for his return "don't go' He mouthed as a tear ran down his cheek, that was the most attractive pony he had ever laid eyes on in all his life in Appleloosa.

He just closed his eyes, hoping to vision him flying away with the winged and when he opened his eyes, he had noticed he the window as closed, not only that but he was sitting up in the bed.

Breaburn sighed and said back down, looking at the ceiling "Was it all just a dream? He asked himself in depression. It felt all too real, Soarin, that wonderful kiss, and he was touching his hair.

He turned to his side, starring at the window "I don't know if that's his name but I'll have to find out" He made a commitment cause it was the only that he could sleep peacefully as his mind kept focusing on that pegasus.

 ** _I'm well aware of the fandom and it's kinda canon if you ask me but pretty obvious._** **_I'm most likely going to continue with this in the next chapter then after I'll do_** ** _Svengallop/Zephyr Breeze which I might add that_ _Zephyr works as a hair_** _ **stylist. I was torn with giving him a love interest in Comb Over or him cause both seem like his type.**_

 _ **I still love Shining and Cadence but him and Sunburst MIGHT become in item.**_


	8. A Diversion

**_This is my eighth_** ** _chapter of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_**

 ** _Pairings: _** Fancy Pants/Prince Blueblood/Shining Armor, Dr. Hooves/Big Macintosh, Dr. Caballeron/Flash Sentry, Filthy Rich/Royal Riff, Biff/Caramel, Davenport/Cratetoss, Star Gaze/Lucky Clover, Parish Nandermane/Frederick Horseshoepin, Jim Beam/Rivet, Pinto Picasso/Swanky Hank, Ace/Jeff Letrotski, Business Saavy/Walter, Steven Magnet/Discord, Dance Fever/Crafty Crate, Real Article/Neighl Page, Svengallop/Zephyr Breeze

 _ **Rated:**_ K

The sun rose over the Crystal Empire and Shining Armor woke up but noticed Sunburst's head was rested on his chest "Sunburst? He said. The Crystaller blinked twice and yawned before sitting his head up but he was frozen when his eyes had met his.

Princess Cadance opened the door to get Flurry Heart "Oh" she saw the two who stared at her blindly "am I interrupting your bonding time? She asked putting a Hook over her mouth.

"We're just getting ready to get some breakfast" Shining lied to his wife as he chuckled nervously. Cadance struggled her shoulders and walked in "Flurry Heart, time for your bottle" She used her horn to break the protection spell and levitate the baby to her arms "See you boys later" She walked out and closed the door behind her.

Sunburst sat up "Why did you not tell her about your secret crush on Blueblood? He asked turned to face him. "Sorry, but I'm scared and I'm trying by best not to thing about him. Feeling sad for him, he found a grand solution to the problem.

"I wanna be your boyfriend" He said knowing this is the only option. "You wanna be with me, but your our Crystaller" He explained. "Yeah and I also live here now so I was thinking why not" He chuckled.

"I appreciate what your trying to do but how is becoming your boyfriend going to make erase him from my mind? He asked again after sighing. Sunburst stroked his beard "Well, Cadence did say that we were bonding so we could spend more time together" He said.

"Your right, she did say that though" he was happy and it turned upside down. "What's wrong? He asked. "It's just that I wanna love him but I know I hate him so can you help me through this difficult time in my life? He asked with his eyes looking down. "Anything to help out a friend" He said smoothly and kissed his nose.

Suddenly, both their stomachs started to growl. "I guess we should get some breakfast" Shining said laughing. "Yeah, can't think straight on an empty stomach" Sunburst got out of bed and waited for his temporary boyfriend.

He sure is cute" He though as his eyes watched him then snapped out of it " what am I doing, I can't fall in love with him and besides, he'll think that I'm taking him for granted.

Shining Armor got out from the other side and walked to his temporary boyfriend but he noticed something very engaging about his eyes when he was staring at him. "What is it, is there something on my face" He asked wondering why he was staring at him.

"Your eyes are undeniably beautiful when your not wearing glasses" He said romantically. "Really? "he levitated his glasses and put them over his eyes. "Yeah" he paused "I know how you can help me" He said getting an idea.

"What is it? Sunburst sat down, blankly staring. "If you could do without your glasses until I forget about that jerk" He said his plan. At that point, he turned his head "but I need them to see" He made quite clear.

Shining Armor displayed his worried face in front of him. It felt unnatural to become Sunbuest's boyfriend since he was a Crystaller now but he has to remove Blueblood from his mind but suppose he had always found him attractive.

"I promised that I would help you" he finally faced him and smiled then kindly removed his glasses off of his eyes and sat them back on the table "I just hope this is worth satisfying you" He chuckled again.

Shining stood back up and laughed "I was thinking we take a nice walk" He said instantly. "You mean a date? Sunburst's heart was heating up and raised an eye-brow.

"I wouldn't necessarily call it a date" he walked be his side "I was seeing it as an opportunity to talk about our feelings for each other " He said then froze. Did he really just say that out loud?

All Sunburst did was blush "That was sudden" He said landing half a smile. Shining had to chance the subject to keep it simple "Why don't we just head over for breakfast? He asked. "Okay" he kissed his cheek again and trotted passed him. Aging was about to faint but caught himself.

"This'll be easier then I thought it would be" He said to himself then caught up to him and walked beside him. Sunburst nuzzled him by snuggling under his neck. "What if that jerk shows up? Shining said after Sunburst parted away and looked at him.

"If he shows up then I'll do my best to make our relationship a real thing" He said. There was a slight pause "I'm really glad that I chose you" He said after sighing in romance and nuzzled him.

"He's warm" He thought, hence his Cutie Mark. Sunburst didn't mind and he used his horn to open the door then the walked out. Shining pulled away out of fear his wife knowing what was actually going on.

* * *

 _ **I'm happy that this turned out okay cause I was worried but I went with my heart and gave Shining Armor someone to take his mind off of Prince Blueblood. According to my view of Sunburst, he's pretty addicting from the heart so it only makes sense for have Shining as his boyfriend.**_


	9. Arranged Marriage

**_This is my ninth_** ** _chapter of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_**

 ** _Pairings: _** Fancy Pants/Prince Blueblood/Shining Armor, Dr. Hooves/Big Macintosh, Dr. Caballeron/Flash Sentry, Filthy Rich/Royal Riff, Biff/Caramel, Davenport/Cratetoss, Star Gaze/Lucky Clover, Parish Nandermane/Frederick Horseshoepin, Jim Beam/Rivet, Pinto Picasso/Swanky Hank, Ace/Jeff Letrotski, Business Saavy/Walter, Steven Magnet/Discord, Dance Fever/Crafty Crate, Real Article/Neighl Page, Svengallop/Zephyr Breeze

 _ **Rated:**_ K

In the clouds of the home of the Shy's, Zephyr Breeze sat up in his head and yawned before getting out. "Well, It's my first week on the job at the Day Spa" He smile, trying to look awake, but slowly shut his eyes until his lovely sister, Fluttershy came inside his soon.

Good morning, Zephyr" she flew right by his side and saw that he was not fully awake. "If I don't wake him then he'll lose his job" She thought so she called the birds by vocalizing.

Two flew into the window in a instant and Fluttershy told them that his brother needs some help. Zephyr opened them again as the sound of his sister and turned around "Morning" He walked up to her and gave her one of his nuggies which she didn't like cause it messes up her silky hair.

"I asked the birds if they can help you get ready" She said after the torture. "Aww, that's very sweet on you" The birds was already getting the comb. "You know, isn't it time to get rid of that man-bun? She asked.

"I may hold onto it just for a bit longer" He said, thinking it over but Fluttershy made a negotiation with him. "I'm listening" He said, looking at himself in the mirror. "How about you take it down for work and put it back up after you get off.

Zephyr rubbed his chin and made up his mind "I guess my hair dose need to breathe" He said looking up at it. She hugged him "Thanks" She pulled away after then he had gone downstairs to get some breakfast before going.

"Morning son" Mr. Shy said, reading today's Foal Free Press. Zephyr had greeted him back as he made his way to the kitchen, Mrs. was cooking "Morning mom" He kissed her cheek before sitting down at the table.

A plate of bacon, eggs and waffles on the side was sitting right in front of him. 'Mmmm, this looks delicious" He said licking his lips and chowed down. While eating, his mother was just eager to know. "So, any luck finding a stallion? "No, not yet and I highly doubt that I'll find one today" He said after rolling his eyes "I've been there to get a hooficure and I saw a very dashing pony so I went up to him"

Zephyr looked bored cause everyday she'll ask him the very same question over and over again, it was driving him nuts "I guess you're going to tell me his name? He assumed.

"I asked him his name and he said Birch Bucket, said it in that dreamy accent of his "Well, I've seen him around" He stopped eating and looked to his first day working there. "Wait, it gets better" She paused him "I introduced you to him, I asked if he'll take you out on a date and his accepted. Zephyr froze after gulping down which felt like a stone just hit rock bottom.

"Wow, that's great" He said smiling nervously. Mrs. Shy clapped her hooves "I just know that your gonna fall in love" She smiled with glee "I can just hear wedding bells ringing.

"Um, I think I'm gonna go now" He got up from the table and onto the floor while smiling awkwardly "Oh, but you haven't finished yet" She pointed out. "I'm sure that me and Birch will find a place to eat after work" He backed up slowly out of the kitchen.

Mrs. Shy looked curious "was it something I said? He asked herself. "You were kinda being a little over-compelled" She looked over to see her daughter. "Fluttershy, what're you asking about? "Zephyr thinks that your breathing down his neck" She pointed out "What, I'm just helping him out" He said defensively.

"Our daughter's right, y, know" Mr. Shy walked into the room and stood next to her. "Well, I'll admit that I have been pressuring him these couple of days, but I really want him to settle down and start a family.

"I know" her husband walked up to him and sat down then their daughter sat down a well. Together, they talked and had a lecture. "Honey, what do you think? Mrs. Shy asked.

"Well, I haven't been to the Day Spa yet but if you could show me a picture" He stopped talking when his wife showed him. "Wow, he'll be so lucky if they got married" He was shocked.

"See what I mean, Zephyr would be so happy" Mrs. Shy said. "I think it's sweet of you to know what's best for him, but shouldn't you allow him to make his own decision?

"You know we do that" Her dad claimed. "I do, but" She got up from the table "just let me talk to him" He walked on out the door. The parents were looking at each other and soon, Mrs. Shy saw the error "Maybe I should apologize to him" She said putting her head down.

* * *

Zephyr Brezze was grunting in frustration "Just my luck, I have my parents talk me into going out with somepony I had zero chance with & take about marriage. Just then, his sister flew down and up to him "Fluttershy, came here to cheer me up? He asked in depression.

"No exactly, but you do realize that they are only trying to help you" She said, defending them. "I know, I just don't think of myself as handsome" He said, feeling some self-esteem. "That's not true" She said.

"Easy for you to say, your committed to Rainbow Dash and I'm" he started to tear up but held them back. "Aww, you poor baby" She patted his back "Still, you should give our parent's suggestion a chance cause you might like it even though it's not what your desire" She offered some guidance.

"Zephyr" The two saw Birch Bucket in the distance, walking towards them while waving and smiling. He gulped down "I don't know about this" He said in a squeaky voice.

"You'll do fine, just try to make mom and dad happy" She said before leaving him. "Okay, here I go" He prepared how to start the conversation.

* * *

 _ **I enjoyed this chapter cause some parents have this issue or annoying their kids if they've gotton a companion yet. Don't get angry if your passionate.**_

 _ **Birch Bucket is like many other male background ponies, some are attractive then others and he defiantly caught my eyes as being one of those.**_


	10. Time To Absorb

**_This is my tenth chapter of_** ** _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_**

 ** _Pairings: _** Fancy Pants/Prince Blueblood/Shining Armor, Dr. Hooves/Big Macintosh, Dr. Caballeron/Flash Sentry, Filthy Rich/Royal Riff, Biff/Caramel, Davenport/Cratetoss, Star Gaze/Lucky Clover, Parish Nandermane/Frederick Horseshoepin, Jim Beam/Rivet, Pinto Picasso/Swanky Hank, Ace/Jeff Letrotski, Business Saavy/Walter, Steven Magnet/Discord, Dance Fever/Crafty Crate, Real Article/Neighl Page, Svengallop/Zephyr Breeze

 _ **Rated:**_ K

Breakfast was very tough and barely to get through cause Princess Cadence kept asked about why Sunburst didn't have his glasses on like he usually dose. Shining Armor and Sunburst were walking out of the castle and Sunburst felt like he should say something to escape the silence.

"I still can't believe that you are keeping our relationship a secret from the Princess of Love" He chuckled. They stopped in the middle and looked at each other. "I know it sounds silly, but-" he was cut off with a kiss was planted on his cheek by Sunburst.

"If you keep holding this out then you're only making her more suspicious" He said some words of wisdom. Shining can't say it, but his boyfriend was correct "You're right, we'll tell her together" They nuzzled one another before somepony cleared their throat so they looked up to see that it was none other then Twilight.

Twily, what're you doing here? He asked. "Can't I just pop in to see my favorite big brother anymore? She asked sarcastically. Shining laughed at that and moved his sister close to give her on of his nuggies and pulled away "you surpriseed me there" He put a hoof behind his head.

"So, she's your sister? Sunburst asked. "That's right" he looked at Twilight "she's me B.B.B.F.F.". Sunburst raised an eye-brow in curiosity. "It stands for big brother best friend forever" He assured his lover.

"Ah, now I get it". So, what's new with you? She asked. Well, me and Sunburst here were just about to spend the day together" He said. "Yeah, we waned to bond together" He smiled.

Twilight asked if she could join since they haven't had a time like this since they were young. "Maybe some other time, Twily? Well, my friends are probably wondering where I am anyway " She said with her head down". Her brother walked by her side and told her that he'll make time for her and promised.

"Thanks, but I do have one question for you" She was about to turn away. "What is it? He responded "Are you hiding something? She asked. Sunburst began to bite his lip in nervousness that she might be onto them. Shining started to laugh at the joke.

"That's a good one, you really got me" He said. "Well, seeing you and Sunburst together caught me eye. "I'm sure it did" He said and they hugged each other goodbye then Twilight flew off.

"Why you didn't tell her about us? He asked. "I know Twilight and she could be kinda-He stopped him. He covering his mouth. " I know what you mean" He answered and removed his hoove away from his mouth. "So, are we like" he gridded his teeth a litte" dating now?

"I don't know, but we should probably start" He said, reminding him. Shining agreed and they walked into the village.

* * *

Back in Ponyville, Filthy Rich & Royal Riff woke up as sunlight poured into the room. "You sleep well? Royal asked, but looked puzzled at what his possible boyfriend was staring at. It was his ex-wife, but she didn't say anything, just staring before scoffing and making a hard turn out the door.

Filthy couldn't give two hoof about Soiled so he shook it off and got ready for the day to begin. "So, wanna talk about the divorce? Royal asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Filthy Rich just walked around and stood in front of him. That was enough for Royal Riff to give him an explanation "Okay, I'll tell you everything" He got off of the bed and explained while Filthy stood in place, eyeing him with every move.

"Yesterday, while I was going for a walk...I noticed that you and Spoiled Rich were arguing and my internal instincts kicked in, I just had to get involved then when Spoiled finished, I started to go over, but you had already gone inside. I hate seeing depressed ponies.

Instead of getting mad at him for eavesdropping, he just sighed and said that he was grateful that he stepped in. Filthy turned his head and closed his eyes "I guess I could use some help raising Diamond Tiara.

Royal was expecting to be yelled at- but he walked close to him and put a front hoof under his chin causing Filthy to look up thus opening his eyes "I'll be more that happy care for your daughter.

"Thanks, my ex-wife is going to take her to school so she's in for a big surprise. Royal hugged him and Filthy didn't give it a second thought cause his divorce was final with her, he hugged him while smiling.

"Maybe this was suppose to happed, he looks so sweet and innocent.

* * *

 _ **Shining is pretty skeptical what Candence will think about her husband dating their personal Crystaller, but what about Prince blueblood, get he's excited to spent more quality time with his suitors.**_

 _ **I have a feeling that Filthy will get his divorce and have Royal take her place so hopefully he'll be a good match for him this time.**_


End file.
